


My name is Alex Danvers

by Avenging_42



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arrow AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: My name is Alex Danvers for five years I was stranded on an island. After five years I've returned home to my sister Kara Danvers





	

My name is Alex Danvers I survived five years on an island. I was running on the shores of the island known as Lian Yu. I noticed a fishing boat on the side of the island. I shot an arrow into the fire and it exploded drawing the attention of the fishermen. I ran towards them and fell into my knees. They took me into the ship and gave me a blanket and food. I was returning to Starling City. The new was flashing everywhere Alex Danvers is alive. Alex Danvers daughter of Jeremiah Danvers founder of Danvers Industries. I was taken to the hospital where they checked me out. I was standing in my room when I overheard the doctor talking to my mom. 

"Thirty percent of her body is covered in scar tissue. I must warn you she might not be the same Alex you knew."

"Thank you," my mom said.

I was taken home in a limousine. We arrived at the mansion. I walked in and Kara came running down the stairs and said," I knew you weren't dead." 

Then my best friend Maggie Sawyer walked in," What did I tell you Yahts suck." I hugged her.

I was walking when I ran into Hank Henshaw my fathers board member friend. He said," I'm glad you're alive Alex."  
We were at dinner when Rasa spilled some of my dinner she said sorry and I said (quotes are Russian) "It's ok don't worry." My family all stared at me. Maggie said," Woah I didn't know you spoke Russian."   
"It's something good I picked up on the island." Kara said," What was it like there on the island?" "It was very cold." Then Hank said something and I said," Well I didn't know you wanted to sleep with mother."  
Mom looked at Kara she said," I didn't say anything." She said," Honey, we're married, we thought you and your father were dead.  
I excused myself and went up to my room to hopefully get some sleep. I started to drift off when my family was woken up by my nightmares and my mom tried to shake me but I flipped her over and put my hand over her throat. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."  
I got up to get some cool air. Maggie and I went out it was kidnapped by someone and saved by a guy once a green hood. Which was me. My mom hired a bodyguard to protect me. I kept on ditching John Diggle. I got up and got my suit on and went to find Adam Hunt. I fired an arrow and pinned him to the wall. In 24 hours I expect 10 million dollars in this account if not I'm coming for you. I left and caught up with Maggie. We threw a party right next door. I excused myself and got suited up. I walked over and went to pay a visit to Adam Hunt. I said," Adam Hunt you have failed this city." I short him in the chest as went home. I was changing when Kara walked in I pulled up my shirt and started to button it when Kara stopped me and took my shirt off. She ran her hands around my scars and said we're these from the island?" I said yeah they were. She said,". What happened to you Lex?" "I changed ok I'm not the same Alex you knew five years ago."


End file.
